iwbtgrtafandomcom-20200214-history
Any% Route
Any%. Boss Order #Kraidgeif #Mother Brain #Bowser, Wart, Dr. Wily #Dracula #Mike Tyson #Mecha Birdo Tricks, Skips, Warps : '1 Frame Spike Wall Skip' : In the initial starting room you can prevent the spike wall from triggering by jumping on the frame you land on the ground. While this trick is extremely difficult to pull off it saves a few seconds over the other Spike Wall skips. 'Tetris Skip' : This is one of the many glitches that require me to not save until Dracula. All you do is when you warp to the tetris room, press R. You can't save beforehand or it won't work. 'Invincibility Glitch' : Whenever you are forced into a map shift (i.e. Falling into Kraidgief lair or completing the Gradius section) if you die before the forced map change you will become invicible. : For Kraidgief if you hit Q as you are falling into his lair then you will become invincible allowing you to grab the orb without fighting Kraidgief. This is the easier of the two to pull off. : For Gradius you have to kill the drone firing Delicious Fruit as you die. This can be done by counting how many shots you've done to the drone. The drone has 10 HP, so when you get it down to 8 HP you can fire a quick burst of bullets then moving yourself into the kill trigger on the left wall. As long as you connect with two bullets you will be invincible until you enter the Final Tower of The Guy. : Sadly, this glitch can only be done in the two aforementioned areas because of the requirements for this glitch. Once the map shifts while you have this glitch active it will cancel the glitch. This also causes the, "Press R to Try Again," message to reappear on screen every time you transition to another screen. : 'The Metroid Warp' : Okay even I can admit I don't know how this works. It's confusing as fuck and shouldn't have been found out. Anyway you have to stand on two platforms at once when they explode to send you upward to the orb faster. The second time is to get the Bowser orb to completely skip that branch of the game. You have to SQUISH yourself in two platforms at once. It sends you to a test room with the bowser orb in it. 'Factory Warp' : Again, I haven't saved yet, so it'll send me to the save before Dracula when I press R. (Not sure why there, though.) Also this is when the Press R To Try Again Message goes away, because I pressed R and reloaded to an actual save. 'The Ryu Jump' : Okay this one is a cunt to pull off. You get one block of space to jump, so it's hard to time. You turn the fan off, go down, and jump over Ryu. Sounds easy. It's not. 'Castle Room 3 Skip' : For some reason, if you touch the walljump on the left before the fire spawns, it won't spawn at all. Cool right? CREDIT: Stinkycheeseone890 on Twitch